


Safe and Sound

by AkikoFumi



Series: Superhusbands Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Winged Steve, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8325469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: Tony's wings are long gone. So when his suit malfunctions and ejects him high up in the air, he thinks he will fall to his death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Prompt on Tumblr: Well, since u brought it up! ;P How about a battle goes wrong when Tony’s suit malfunctions, ejecting him 100s of feet in the air & there’s nothing he can do to stop his fall bc his wings are gone. (But of course Steve catches him). Comfort plz! ^-^
> 
> This lacks a little bit in the comfort section but well-

Before Afghanistan, Tony’s wings were a deep red. He’d loved them, loved to run his fingers through the feathers, arranging them. He had loved to trace the golden band that crossed his wings right in the middle, had loved to watch the sun play over it.

After Afghanistan, Tony’s wings were no longer there.

When his kidnappers realized that he wouldn’t bent to their will they started to torture him. At first, with water. By beating him. And then, when he still wouldn’t break, they turned to his wings.

That was when the real pain had started.

After Afghanistan, Tony has been surprised to be still alive, with his wings gone, cut away. No more crimson red feathers, no more gold gleaming in the sunlight.

He built the Iron Man suit and put his colours on it, reclaiming the skies.

Flying, even without wings.

  
  


Right now though, actual wings would come in handy.

The battle is almost over and Tony has allowed himself to get just a little careless. It backfires immediately. He’s hit with a burst of energy and then the HUD lights up, red and blinking, flashing warnings at Tony.

He has about three seconds to realize what is going on.

Then, he’s suddenly in the air.

Free fall.

Tony thinks “Shit” and then there are the rest of his teammates screaming into his ear, because of course he still has the comm, he hears their concerned voices. He hears Rhodey calling his name and there’s Natasha calling out for Hulk, for Thor, _anyone_ who can catch Tony, but they are not going to be fast enough.

Tony thinks this will be his end.

The ground his rapidly coming closer, with no suit to keep him up. The muscles in his back strain; a memory movement, trying to flap wings that are no longer there and that hurts even more than the knowledge that he’s as good as dead-

Tony closes his eyes. It feels so much like his fall from the wormhole, but at least he’s been unconscious back then, didn’t have to notice the ground coming closer, didn’t have the calculations running through his mind of how hard the fall will be, how likely he is to survive.

 _Chance of surviving less than 10%_ , he thinks.

At least it will be fast.

But then, suddenly, there are _arms_ around him and Tony is pulled against a hard chest, pulled into a safe embrace. His fall gets stopped abruptly and he snaps his eyes open in surprise.

The world around him is a shock of brilliant white and flashes of blue.

“I’ve got you”, Steve says, and if Tony wouldn’t know him as well as he does, he wouldn’t have noticed the way Steve’s voice shook slightly. Wouldn’t have noticed the way Steve’s arms were tighter around him than necessary.

He’s holding the two of them in the air with little effort, big white wings moving up and down with powerful movements.

Steve hugs him tighter, buries his nose in Tony’s hair for a moment. “I’ve got you”, he repeats and Tony relaxes, knowing he’s safe.


End file.
